


Daring

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Handcuffs, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started like this: "I dare you...".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle IX. Prompt: handcuffs, challenge.

Peter snapped the cuffs onto her wrists, dropped a paperclip into her hand, and glanced at the clock on the side table.

"Three minutes."

Olivia huffed out an annoyed little sound but didn't respond. Kneeling on the bed with her arms behind her back, work shirt half-unbuttoned, and her hair wild around her shoulders, Peter thought she might be the sexiest creature on the planet. At least until she got out of the cuffs and got her clothes off, then she was definitely the sexiest. Until she was naked and riding him.

He grinned as she tried to twist to see her hands.

"Problems?"

"No." She wasted seconds glaring at him and lost her concentration.

He crawled closer and leaned over her shoulder to look down her back, brushing his cheek against her hair. "Really?"

"Dammit, Peter."

He brought his lips to her ear, tracing the curved shell with his tongue before whispering, "two minutes."

Olivia snarled and closed her eyes, lips parted slightly as she worked. It was too much to resist and Peter flicked his tongue against her mouth, earning a little gasp from her. He pressed closer, slipping his tongue between her lips, kissing her until she was making a pleased little humming sound before he pulled back.

"One minute."

"Ah! Fucking cheater."

"Language, sweetheart." His grin was toothy.

He moved behind her, watched her long fingers work the lock that she really should be able to open without any trouble, but the paperclip was especially thin and she was especially angry now, two factors working in his favor. He knelt behind her and pushed her hair to one side, stroking his fingers down her neck. He placed an open-mouthed kiss against her fluttering pulse, and murmured against her skin.

"Five, four, three…"

"Goddammit!"

She dropped her hands and her shoulders lifted with each breath. He caught her chin in his hand and turned her face, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Poor, 'Livia."

"You cheated."

"You're a sore looser."

He shifted and pressed himself against her hands. Her breath huffed out again, but it was different this time. Still annoyed, but aroused, too. She went still and he rubbed against her, letting her feel how hard he was, how hard she made him. She moaned, low and breathy, and touched him through his jeans, curving her fingers over his cock.

He buried his face in her hair and rocked into her, one arm circling around her hips to help her keep her balance. His other hand found and freed the remaining buttons on her shirt and skimmed up to cup one breast though her bra.

Her fingers were working the buttons of his fly, fumbling as he rocked his hips slowly. Peter unfastened her pants and slid his hand down to cup her mound, stroking his fingers over her tight curls. He bit lightly at her earlobe. She yanked at the fabric of his jeans and growled.

"Problems?"

"Ya know, this would be a lot less awkward if you took the cuffs off."

"Where's the fun in that?"

He slid a finger between her folds, dipping in to the slick heat there, before circling her clit, pressing harder with each pass. He grinned as the last button popped open and her clever fingers pushed inside, found the slit in his boxers and circled his cock. She pulled him free and he thrust into her hands, slicked with sweat and pre-come, hot and perfectly tight.

He rubbed her clit in rhythm with his thrusts, and she was moaning, pushing back against him, squeezing his cock in perfect time with his movements. Her moans were gaining pitch, becoming ragged until she went silent, perfectly still before her breath gusted out of her and she twitched in his arms. Her fingers clenched around him and he thrust hard into her grip, spilling into her hands.

She slumped forward and he followed, bracing himself on his arms, keeping his weight off of her. He panted against the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, her hair.

"Cuffs, Peter."

"Yeah, damn, gimme a second here."

He fished the key out of his pocket and freed her arms, rubbing them as she shifted to her back. He brought her wrists to his mouth and kissed the marks from the cuffs, deep red against her pale skin.

"Sorry."

She smiled up at him. "'S okay. Worth it."

Peter brushed his thumb over her wrist once more and gathered her into his arms and rolled her onto his chest, letting her pin him and ground him.


End file.
